While consumers seek cosmetics that are conveniently portable and that provide long wear benefits, there remains a continuing need in the cosmetic industry for such products.
Water-redispersible powders have been used in the building and construction industries. A water-redispersible powder typically is composed of a macromolecular polymer in powder form, prepared from a liquid dispersion of the polymer through drying processes, such as spray drying. Generally, the powder readily re-dissolves in water to re-form a dispersion or emulsion. The re-constituted form can be used, for example, as an adhesive or protective coating, as it dries to form a membrane or film that can be flexible, adhesive, and climate resistant.
Water-redispersible powders, also referred to in the construction industry as “dry powder glues,” currently find use as tile adhesives or tile grouts; in mortars, such as standard mortar mix, decorative mortars or concrete repair mortars; in finishes, such as white render finishes; in paints, such as mineral hydraulic paints, for exterior insulation or thermal insulation systems, as self leveling compounds, and as other binders and/or performance modifiers. The advantages of these water-free redispersible powders include improved storage stability, long shelf-life and longer open-time, reduced transport and storage costs, and greater flexibility in the preparation of end-use formulations, as well as increased workability, flow, adhesion, abrasion resistance and climate resistance of the reconstituted composition.
Specific examples from the construction industry include acrylic polymers, such as the vinyl acrylic copolymers sold by the company Acquos, Pty Ltd, Victoria, Australia, under the Trade names Dehydro™ 6150 and Dehydro™ 6480; or the styrene acrylic copolymers also sold by Acquos as Dehydro™ 7552 and Dehydro™ 7660. These polymers readily recombine with water, and dry to form opaque films that are characteristically tacky but flexible. For example, the Dehydro™ 6150 product re-disperses in water to produce a composition having the characteristics typical of a liquid vinyl acrylic dispersion, so that Dehydro™ 6150 can be used where a vinyl acrylic dispersion is needed but where the product is desired in powder form. The redispersible polymers of this product, however, or any other water-redispersible powders, have not been used in the cosmetic industry.
There remains a need in the cosmetic arts for cosmetic compositions affording the convenience and advantages of water-redispersible powders, where such compositions could afford increased portability and wear of cosmetic products. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide compositions and methods addressing these and other needs.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of the nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art nor should the citation of any reference herein be construed as an admission that such reference constitutes “prior art” to the instant application.